The Musings Of Shiz
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: Five ways the people of Shiz figure it out and the one time it's blatantly obvious. Fiyeraba.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Nup. Nada. Ni. No. Nil. **

**A/N: Just an idea I had. I don't know what to think of it, but if you want to read a better one shot by me, go read my Chemistry 101 or Six Simple Smiles one shots. And yes, I have just shamelessly plugged myself in my own story. AU Shiz-era. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Musings Of Shiz<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Galinda Figured It First. <strong>

Galinda liked to think she knew Elphie. Elphie was her bestest friend after all. Galinda knew all her friend's quirks, granted some more bizarre than others, and habits, which was why the revelation shocked her when she found out. Elphie normally told her everything. _Everything._

Galinda was headed to The Wilted Rose to meet with Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla, when she saw it. Passing the library, she saw Fiyero and Elphaba seated across each other, each with stacks of textbooks piled beside them. Elphaba was diligently writing down notes, as was Fiyero. Galinda backtracked and blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

But it wasn't Fiyero studying that caught her attention; it was that Elphaba had allowed him to push back a piece of ebony hair without scolding him. And something in her mind clicked; Galinda cursed herself for not seeing it before; the sparkle in his eyes, Elphaba's surreptitious smile, the fleeting touches along her chin.

_They were going out! _And Galinda squealed.

**Boq Just Knows Him Well. **

Contrary to popular belief, Boq, The Munchkin boy was actually friends with the scandalcious Prince. On many occasions, Boq had helped said Prince study for his finals.

Boq probably knew him better than anyone on campus, with the exception of Elphaba. So when Boq heard Fiyero call Elphaba 'Fae'. Something in the Munchkin's mind fell into place.

There was that certain chemistry between them. There had always been. Although when he asked Fiyero outright, he merely denied it and Boq was disappointed that his conclusion was wrong.

However, when he stepped outside to take a call during their study session, Boq knew who it was. The laughter, corny jokes and words of Vinkun throughout the conversation was a nice indicator, but when Fiyero said, "Night, Fae, I love you."

Boq merely smirked.

**Nessa Was Her Sister After All.**

Nessa considered herself to be very perceptive. After years of living with her sister, if Nessa couldn't read her, then no one would be able to.

So when Elphaba came into the Cafeteria and Fiyero followed suit after a few moments, Nessa automatically knew. She couldn't but her finger on how she knew, but she just did. There was a certain familiarity with each other as he shadowed her movements throughout the room and when she stumbled the only thing that was holding Elphaba up was Fiyero's hand on her hip, steadying her.

Nessa bit back a grin as Elphaba's blush confirmed her earlier thoughts.

**Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen Know The Signs.**

They were not stupid, they might not have been the best students at Shiz, but they knew how to read people. After twenty-three years of following Ozmopolitan magazine and reading their 'How To Read Him' section religiously, one picked up on a few things.

Like when he teases you, he likes you. If that were the case, then Fiyero and Elphaba had the biggest case of UST (Unresolved-Sexual-Tension) they had ever seen. So when they saw him waiting patiently outside Galinda and Elphaba's dorm room, and the trio giggle as Galinda ushered Elphaba out the door, straight into Fiyero's arms.

And after awkward greetings, they both walked off.

Hand in hand.

**Doctor Dillamond's Not Stupid. **

Miss Elphaba was his best student and it was not like her to be late. So when she ran into his classroom twenty minutes late and then followed by Master Fiyero, he was a little suspicious. She told him her alarm was disabled and Doctor Dillamond thought nothing of it and continued his lecture.

However, when he asked Elphaba a question, something caught his eye. Like a switch had been flicked. And he wondered when this new development had occurred.

They were sitting a _little _too close and Master Fiyero's hand was in Miss Elphaba's and she was not protesting. Actually...she looked like she _enjoyed_ it.

Doctor Dillamond shook his head slightly, but smiled.

_Alarm clock my hoof, _he thought.

**Avaric's Not That Bright...**

When Avaric finds his friend in the library with the Green Girl nestled in his arms as she read, Avaric blinked to make sure this wasn't a trick. But no, it wasn't. There was Fiyero sitting in a plush armchair with Elphaba comfortably enveloped in his embrace as she perched her hardcover on her knee. Her legs dangled off the edge and she smiled contentedly as Fiyero pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

At that point Galinda walked past him and Avaric beckoned her and pointed at Fiyero and Elphaba in the armchair together. Galinda rolled her eyes at him held up three fingers. He understood, three months. And Galinda asked him, "You really didn't know? They've been all over each other for the last month."

"Well," Avaric answered, "I was never that bright."

"Obviously," Galinda said as she poked her head back into the library just in time to see Fiyero give Elphaba one short, sweet kiss.

And Avaric knows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not what I had in mind, but meh. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**X**


End file.
